


Alluka’s Small Request

by thaiicedtae



Series: Hisoillu fluff (i think) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hisoka does Alluka's and Nanika's makeup, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaiicedtae/pseuds/thaiicedtae
Summary: Basically, Hisoka does Alluka's makeup. Also, Hisoka and Illumi are married :)).
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu fluff (i think) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Alluka’s Small Request

The house Hisoka and Illumi bought after their marriage was relatively small but comfy. Their kitchen and living room were on the first floor, while their bedroom and guest room were on the second. 

A week after they moved in, Gon and Alluka are at their doorstep, while Killua incessantly presses on the doorbell. After 3 rings, Illumi unlocks the door for them. 

“Hello aniki, we wanted to make a pit-stop before we head out again,” Killua says to Illumi after seeing him open the door. 

“Don’t make a mess and remove your shoes”, Illumi tells them after allowing them to enter. 

Killua makes a beeline for the refrigerator and grabs 2 coke cans, while Alluka sits on the couch with Gon. 

“Where’s Hisoka?” Gon asks after realizing that he wasn’t around.

“Taking a shower,” Illumi replies.

“When are you leaving?” Illumi questions.

“Maybe next week. It depends.” Killua answers, sitting next to Gon.

Illumi sighs and goes upstairs to get Hisoka. He finds him in front of their vanity applying make-up.

“Why are you putting on makeup? We do not have any plans to go out today.”

“My, my, Illumi, can’t a guy put on make-up without needing to leave the house?”

“We have guests, so hurry up.”

“Alright~ I’m almost done.”

After Hisoka finishes, they both head downstairs to find Killua and Gon pillow fighting near the TV, while Alluka sleeps on the couch. Illumi clears his throat to gain their attention. Gon notices their presence and stops his movements, meanwhile, Killua continues to hit Gon with his pillow, until Gon takes both of his wrists, successfully halting his movements. Killua is the first to speak.

“We’re gonna stay here for a week or so before heading out again.”

“That’s alright as long as you guys are fine with sleeping in one room or the couch,” Hisoka responds.

“That’s ok, Alluka will sleep in the guest room, while Killua and I sleep on the couch.” Gon replies, slowly returning the pillows to where they found them. 

“You guys will be in charge of washing the dishes and cleaning up for yourselves, while Hisoka and I cook.” Illumi announces monotonously. 

Hisoka and Illumi work like clockwork in the kitchen. Hisoka cuts the vegetables and meat, while the other does the cooking. 

“Killua, fix the table.” Illumi commands and Killua obeys sluggishly. 

After everything is set for dinner, Gon wakes up Alluka and they start eating. Alluka sits across from Hisoka, therefore she notices the makeup on Hisoka’s face. 

“I like your make-up, could you do mine too?”

Hisoka looks up in surprise.

“Sure, maybe tomorrow.” 

After dinner, Killua and Gon do the dishes, while Alluka goes to the guest room.

Hisoka and Illumi are laying on their bed, Illumi looks up at Hisoka from his position on his chest.

“That was fun,”

“Mhm.”

“Can I watch you do Alluka’s makeup tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

The following day is filled with laughter and smiles, as Hisoka does Alluka’s makeup. Once he finishes, he allows Alluka to look at herself in the mirror.

“I like it.” She says touching her face in awe.

“Thank you.” Replies Hisoka.

Illumi leans on the doorframe silently watching the interaction, with a small smile on his face. 

“Can Nanika also have her makeup done?” Nanika requests Hisoka.

“Sure.” He responds.

After Hisoka finishes doing Nanika’s makeup, Illumi offers to take a photo of them, to which they agree. 

Once the photos are taken, Alluka runs downstairs to show Gon and Killua. Both of them stare at her with amazement.

“You look beautiful.” They both say, in sync. 

“Thank you, Hisoka did our makeup,” she responds, also showing Nanika’s makeup.

Hisoka and Illumi examine the scene before them fondly.

“You did well.” Illumi states.

“You’re next.” Hisoka declares. 

Illumi sticks out his tongue at Hisoka teasingly, while the other stares fondly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello !! I've decided to write this due to the number of Hisoillu fics I've been reading recently, and I wanted to read a fluffy Hisoka and Alluka interaction using makeup. Since I couldn't find such fanfic, I decided to write one myself. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope you all take it easy on me. Furthermore, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, or if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
